Magic Bound Book 1
by Secretly-A-Fangirl
Summary: Kathryn and Shani Danamir were your average teens until a Necromancer attacked their bus and sent them to two different lands. Kat goes with Mozenrath to learn Dark magic while her sister studies with Genie. What happens when two powerful gods decide they want to fight and need vessels to do that? They take Moze and Al of course, and use Kathryn to get them! Mozenrath/OC REVISED
1. Meeting the Mentors

A powerful sorcerer watches through a portal as two teenage girls run after a school bus, looking frantic and furious. Behind them a boy their age sprints after them, a black eye showing he'd been in a fight recently. Mozenrath had a feeling that the girl with black hair, Kathryn, had punched the boy this morning for making them all late. After a night of partying, the trio had small hangovers and running after a bus definitely wouldn't make them feel any better. He wouldn't help the though, he wanted one of the girls to do something about it so he could find which one was meant to be his apprentice. He didn't have to wait long until Shani raises one of her hands and uses magic to influence the driver's mind. Well, that little pulse felt extremely cuddly, so Shani would be dropped off in Agrabah as per the small deal he made with the Djinn; he'd deliver Shani to him safely and Mozenrath would be left alone until Kathryn's training was finished.

The bus driver slams on her brakes and allows the three teens to get on. He watches as they go to the back of the bus where their friends are, picking their seats before sitting. Shani turns her head slightly, releasing the driver from her hold and allowing her to take control of the bus once more. The sorcerer smirks at the girls; they have inside themselves powerful magic—they're practically magical time bombs! The fact that their parents were scared of the ability that skips generations makes taking them even easier.

~X~

I glance around me, the feeling of being watched coming back full force. My sister nudges me, a confused expression on her face. "What's wrong, Kat?" I shake my head, avoiding her worried gaze.

"Nothing, I'm just being paranoid," I mumble in return. Paranoia was a common thing to get when you've been in a small town all your life. Shani, my sister, rolls her eyes and looks out the bus window. Jealousy flares for an instant as I observe my sister, wishing for her tan complexion and dainty looks. While she had blond, curly hair and a gorgeous figure I have straight black hair and the figure of a teen who couldn't play sports to save her life—chubby with the pale skin that I can't seem to get rid of no matter how much I attempt to tan.

I look around me one last time before I pop in my earphones and let Rob Zombie take over my mind. If I knew today was going to be my last day of tech I probably would've done a happy dance! It wasn't until we picked up the Stroud High School kids and was halfway to Drumright when I was jerked from the protective bubble of Evanescence. Our bus driver had slammed on her brakes so as not to hit the strange man in the middle of the road, a smirk on his handsome face.

Shani and I share a look of confusion before we turn back to face the front of the bus. Trevor, my best friend, puts a protective hand on the shoulders of Shani and me. The man walks over to the bus door and I lose sight of him. Suddenly, the door is ripped off its hinges and the man is on the bus, staring at everyone with a holier-than-thou look that usually meant no good. Ironically, Psycho begins to play on my iPod and I can't help but to think about how fitting it was to the situation. The first thing I notice about him besides the pale skin and his handsome features was the fact that I had never seen anyone dressed like he was: long sleeved, dark blue shirt, dark blue pants, black and gold cloak, and a dark blue turban with a ruby situated in the part of the turban that sits just above his forehead. The thing about his wardrobe that drew my attention the most was that he wore an elbow-length brown glove on his right arm that pulsed with power. His dark eyes meet my own and his smirk widens.

"Ah, there's my prize." His voice is rich, reminding me of dark chocolate ad sin. Trevor's grip on my shoulder tightens protectively. The man raises his gloved hand and snaps his fingers, indigo and black fire twirling around his fingers for a moment before fading. Everyone—minus Shani, the man, and me—passes out, Trevor collapsing back in his seat with a snore. The man's eyes lock with mine once more, this time it seems as if I cannot look away. When he is standing right beside me his glove begins to glow a dark red and darkness consumes me.

~X~

Lord Mozenrath, stares from the now unconscious girl to the other, awake, one. Shani's light blue eyes are narrowed in anger; around her, energy is crackling and begging to be used. Before she could harness it, Mozenrath uses a spell to cause her to join her sister in unconsciousness. He smirks at the two teens, snapping his fingers and letting his magic transport Kathryn and himself to his lands and Shani to the outskirts of Agrabah.

No one notices the man with gold eyes watching from a distance, plotting and waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

* * *

Groaning, I slowly open my eyes and look around me. The room I'm in is made of a dark stone and marble with tapestries of a variety of magical creatures here and there, and black and gold rugs covering the marble floor. The bed I'm on is larger than any I've seen before, covered in crimson sheets with black silk pillows and comforter; the bed's dark blue curtains are partially obstructing my view of half the room, making me nervous. The half of the room I can make out doesn't look too cluttered ad the furniture in the room is covered with sheets to keep dust from collecting. Where in the name of all that is holy am I? A quiet chuckle alerts me to a man's presence, though I cannot see him anywhere in this darkness. On the table beside me is a single unlit candle; I wave my hand over the wick and a flame bursts to life—a little trick I mastered when I was eight. The light from the candle throws shadows everywhere, hindering me rather than helping me.

Taking a deep breath and exhaling it slowly, I focus on making the shadows shrink—a trick I learned at age four when I believed there was a monster in my closet. Everything comes into focus now, allowing me to see clearly. The man I heard earlier steps forward—the very same man from the bus! Dang, he's even better looking up close. Wait, no, I shouldn't think the guy that kidnapped me is hot…but damn, really? Why isn't it illegal for someone to look that good? "Well, I must admit that dark purple definitely suits you." My eyebrows scrunch together in confusion. When I left my house this morning I was wearing a baggy T-shirt, shorts, and converses—none of it was purple. Looking down, my confusion transforms into open-mouthed shock.

Somehow, I'm now dressed in a dark purple top that hugs my curves like a second skin and a dark purple skirt that stops at my ankles, held in place by a dark leather belt. Scowling, I say," I look like a hooker…a cheap one." He places his gloved hand at the crook of my neck, tilting my head to the side. "Why am I her— _don't touch that_!" He had reached for the silver ring that rests on the pointer finger of my right hand. If you look close you can see that the silver has delicately been made to look like a snake's scales and two small emeralds make up its eyes.

He pulls me forcefully off the bed and against him, one hand around my waist, the other in my thick hair. "I will touch and _take_ whatever it is that I want to." Instantly I begin to struggle to get free from the evil man, fear kicking into overdrive and demanding I did something, anything, to get away. Suddenly his mouth covers my own in a show of possessiveness. In that moment the world stopped and the magic surrounding us went into a frenzy, begging to be tapped into. Never had I felt anything like this; it was like a strong drug that I know I could never get enough of. One thing it wasn't though, it wasn't love or anything even close to that emotion. A rather important afterthought enters my mind as the man and I break apart: who the heck is this guy? As if reading my mind the man drops into a graceful bow like out of some old movie. "I am Mozenrath, Ruler of the land of the Black Sands." He takes my hand in his equally pale one before placing a light kiss on my knuckles.

"And you kidnapped me _why_?" I raise a single brow in expectation, attempting to forget the fact that I just kissed him and that it was the best kiss I'd ever had. Mozenrath chuckles, giving me an arrogant look. "Answer me, Moze." The arrogant smirk on his face turns into a sneer

"You will address me as Lord Mozenrath, My Lord, or master," he glares. I'm sure the look on his face would terrify most people, but I've grown up around much worse. "I brought you here to begin your training in Dark Magic." Understanding dawns on me, this is the man my mother sold me to.

I know, it sounds bad that my mother sold me to a stranger, but she's terrified of my "powers" and my father tried to beat the power of God into me until he realized that just made things worse. "Ya know," I state happily," you're sexier than my mom described you." Moze gets his arrogant look back…then I pop his bubble. "That must mean you're dumber than a box of rocks because she made you out to be a genius." Oh yes, the bubble has shattered!

~Shani's POV~

Intense heat washes over me, causing me to begin to regain consciousness. What happened, it's not this hot on the bus or at tech. As I continue to think about where I am, a shadow falls over me. Slowly, I open my eyes and find myself looking up at a big blue guy with a flying carpet. Did I hit my head before I passed out? "Are you okay," the overgrown Smurf asks, helping me to stand. I nod and try to shake the fog out of my head. "Hey, your name isn't Shani Danamir is it?" I stare up at him dumbly for a moment, trying to clear the fog of leftover magic from my mind. It was cold and creepy feeling, and I didn't like it one little bit.

"Um, I think so….Are you the Genie that's supposed to mentor me?" He nods a huge grin on his face. Looking around me I see I was lying on a sand dune just outside of a walled in city. "Am I imagining things or is that rug flying?"

"This is Carpet—Carpet, this is my apprentice, Shani Danamir. She's from…." He trails off, looking down at the palm of his hand. "Oklahoma, Davenport to be exact." The flying carpet extends a tassel for me to shake, which I do hesitantly. Are flying carpets a normal thing around here?

"I know I'm asking a lot of questions, but where's Kathryn?" The Genie looks a bit nervous now and is pulling at the collar of the shirt that has just appeared on him. "You know, don't you?" He lets out a nervous chuckle.

"_Well_, if what I learned about your kind is true, then…she's learning Dark magic." I break down into laughter, confusing everyone around me. Yeah, my sister being sent to the evil guys doesn't really surprise me. A tan guy barely older than me, a little monkey, and a red parrot join my little group, looking between Genie and me with confused expressions.

"What's wrong with her, Genie," the guy asks. I finally stop laughing, wiping the tears from my face.

"I don't know, Al," the Genie answers," I told her that her sister is evil and that's the reaction I got.

"S-sorry," I smile," it's just that my twin turning evil is so like her!" The guy, Al I believe, raises an eyebrow in silent question. "She's been interested in the darker aspects of magic her entire life." The dark haired man simply looks up at the Genie again, giving me a moment to study him. He has dark hair that stops a little above his shoulders and looks really soft, big brown eyes, and a toned chest that he shows off by wearing only a purple vest, white pants, and a fez. _Heh_, I think to myself, _fezzes are cool_.

"Alright," the Genie says, drawing out the word," you ready to see where you'll be sleeping?" I glance around me nervously. Like usual, I say the first thing that pops into my head—believe it or not, it's not always a good thing.

"Not out here, right?" The Genie gives me a duh look before explaining I'll have my own room in the palace. "Oh, that's better." My happy demeanor returns and I walk with the group to two large wooden doors that towers _way_ above my head. A big guard-like person stands in front of the gate, looking pissed off. Maybe he'll let us past without threatening our lives. The man turns his head in our direction and a dark look appears on his face. Okay, so maybe he _won't_ let us through. "Recruiting new street rats I see," the guard says to Al. "Why don't you do Agrabah a favor and go back to the gutter where you belong?" Before Al can respond I've used some weak magic and knocked the guard on his ass.

"It would be wise not to talk to people like that because they might know someone more powerful than you are, palace dog." The man glares at me, hand twitching near his sword in his belt. "Your weapon will not help you," I snarl through gritted teeth. My teeth are abnormally strong and sharp, grandma says it's because I was a lioness in my previous life and I like to use them to my full advantage. The monkey's eyes widen and he chatters something to the parrot.

"You heard the girl, Rasoul," the parrot says loudly, open the doors and let us through!"

~X~

Soon both of the girls are settled in their new homes and getting to know their masters. Shani has learned that she is going to study a little about Genie magic and mostly about Immortal magic; Kathryn is learning about Dark magic and Immortal magic. Both girls are part of an ancient race called Immortals, meaning there is Elvish blood in them than there is human—many people are Immortals and their kind is growing every day. Their knowledge grows on a daily basis as they quickly adjust to their surroundings.

All four of the magical beings can feel the presence of an unknown magic, but cannot see it as it watches them daily. It stays carefully in the shadows where none can see it, its golden eyes flashing dangerously as he observes the girls' progress. Their magic would boost his own, and he would need it soon when the battle begins.

**(A/N): So, tell me what you think about my story so far in a review, please….They make me happy!**


	2. Mastering and Shocking

~Kathryn's POV~

I glare at the Necromancer, teeth showing and a low threatening growl filling the library. He had just caused me to hit a stone wall all the way across the room with a single spell. His expression darkens in anger and frustration. "I don't get it," he says in a low voice," you can master harder spells in five minutes yet you can't comprehend a simple defensive spell?" His hands clench into fists, the gauntleted hand glowing a furious red. I stand, trying to raise the magical shield I've been studying about all week; once it's up I can see it fading in and out. A black and indigo ball of magic is hurtled at me. Instinctively I raise my arms to shield my face and close my eyes, expecting to meet with the wall again. Instead of pain, I feel a slight tingle. "It's about time!" Upon opening my eyes I see my shield is finally working.

As expected for an evil-doer I do a happy dance, hopping around the library and letting out a girly squeal. Mozenrath responds to it by rolling his eyes and sitting at his desk with his flying eel familiar, Xerxes. Xerxes laughs at my display, curling about his master's shoulders. I walk over to the pair, a smug look on my face. "What's wrong, Wonder Boy, I thought you'd be happy I did it." He smirks, wrapping an arm around my waist and pulls me down onto his lap. He raises his head and presses his soft lips to my own. "I'll take that as a 'very good job, Kat, go and enjoy yourself.'" A hopeful light enters my dark eyes as I give Mozenrath my best puppy dog face. "Puh-wease, Moze!"

"And what would you do?" I give a mysterious smile before answering.

"Practice my teleportation." Moze takes one of my hands in his own, rubbing the top with his thumb. I found out a few days ago that my magic is drawn to his, creating an attraction between the two users: us. It was sexual for the most part and our nights were spent doing thing much more interesting than sleeping. "Come on, I won't be gone too long!"

"Where will you be going?" I squeal again, knowing that question means yes. He winces at the girly sound, not expecting it in the slightest when I was so close to him. "Answer the question."

"I wanna go see my twin and tell her 'bout some stuff." He raises an eyebrow in silent question. I chuckle nervously, fiddling with the edge of his cloak. "You know… girl stuff." Another questioning look. "Makeup, clothes, magic, shopping, sex, phones, food, books, chocolate…." The look on his face is priceless and I know that's the perfect opportunity to teleport out of there and straight to Agrabah. Heh, I love shocking him! He just makes it so easy and nearly impossible to pass up. Just the other day I got him when I said shut the front door and the day before that I started quoting the Hunger Games. He didn't understand why I kept calling him Haymitch while he was drinking wine—it just made it all more satisfying!

~Shani's POV~

I was walking through the menagerie with Genie, learning the names of flowers that hold the power to heal, when my twin lands on my back—knocking me to the ground. Yeah, not the way I wanted to start my afternoon! Groaning, I push Kathryn off and get up. What is with her and landing on people? Just last week she landed on Rasoul and disappeared just in time for me to round the corner and be blamed! I think she plans this or something. "What the hell are you doing," I yell, tired of her sudden appearances. She shrugs her shoulders after checking to make sure she was in one piece; settling back on the path to appear like she meant for it to happen this way. "Kat! What. Are. You. Doing?"

"Oh," she answers breathlessly," a little of this, a little of that; all very Dark stuff." I roll my eyes, getting up and dusting off the front of my light pink skirt. "Anyway, I just wanted to come see my favorite sister, you know, make sure you're okay and all that mushy stuff." I cross my arms, looking at her disbelievingly. Kat wasn't one to just pop in and check up on people, she always has an ulterior motive.

"That's nice, now why are you _really_ here?" The confident smile on her face falters slightly as she looks from me to Genie. She rubs one of her arms where a purple/black bruise was showing plainly against her pale skin. "What the hell happened to you?" Realizing what I had seen she quickly covers the bruise with her hand.

"I get bruises sometimes from practice, it's nothing."

"Bull, tell me the truth!" I hate it when she tries to lie to me, it never works. Her eyes show the anger and embarrassment that she feels.

"I'm not lying; Mozenrath actually has me trying to protect myself when we practice! It's not all about being careful and picking flowers like it is here, you know, _we _actually_ work_!" My fists clench and unclench in frustration. It would do me no good to give her a black eye, though I would feel a lot better. "Moze was right, even if we tell the truth you guys don't believe us because we're the "bad guys" and I'm tired of it!" Before I can tell her to calm down she disappears in a small cloud of purple smoke.

"God, she's too easily influenced," I tell Genie, shaking my head and going back to what I was doing earlier. Genie stares at the spot my twin was just a second ago before returning to teaching me about the plants around us. I knew she'd be fine once she had calmed down, but her time with Mozenrath has changed her somehow; she seems more emotional than she was the last time I saw her. What has that sorcerer done to her? I shake my head again, not wanting to think about it too much when I need to focus on my studies. In an hour's time I have to meet with Aladdin to practice defending myself without using magic.

**~*Later that night*~**

I flop backwards onto my bed, everything hurting from the exercises Aladdin made me do and I know it's going to be worse tomorrow morning. Carefully, I sit up and start towards my personal bath, gladly relaxing in the warm water. I'll use a simple soothing spell in the morning so that I won't be too sore to even leave my bed. After washing my hair and body I dry off and dress, starting back to my room. "Shani." The unexpected voice makes me jump and turn around, facing Mozenrath. His normally cool demeanor has been replaced with an intense rage, the magic surrounding him makes me take a step back in case he lost control of it. Something is missing though. "Is she here?" My eyebrows scrunch together in confusion, not understanding who he's talking about.

"Is who here?" Mozenrath is shaking, gloved hand clenched and glowing faintly. Slowly it all begins to sink in and I realize just what, or rather _who_, is not here.

"Kathryn's missing."


	3. Apophis has Entered the Building

~Kathryn's POV~

Groaning, I ignore the throbbing pain in my head as I look around me. This is certainly _not_the citadel or the palace in Agrabah, so where the hell am I? The room is made up of dark stone and marble—a large desk is across from the chains holding me to the wall, a small black snake curled up in one corner of it. I can't see anyone else in the room, even with the light the torches provide. I try to remember what happened before I was brought here; I was fighting with Shani, tried to transport out of there...and then nothing, everything went blank. "You're finally awake." I jump at the voice, looking around and still unable to see the man who spoke. It was familiar, but not recognizable.

"Where am I?" The invisible man chuckles, a sound that sends shivers down my spine. It reminds me so much of Mozenrath, yet it holds a darker edge—more sinister somehow. He seems to appear out of nowhere, as if he was a shadow merely seconds ago. "Who are you?" He's got a light tan, full lips, and gold almond-shaped eyes that danced with mischief. He walks up to me, tracing my jaw line with one of his long fingers. His black hair stops just above his shoulders, his bangs hanging in his eyes until he flips his head to the side.

"I've acquired many names, though Apophis is one of my favorites." The name sounds familiar, but not familiar enough to ring a bell. "I guess I'm not as _popular_as other gods, but I plan on winning soon, and you will help me." His face distorts slightly as lightning flashes, looking like that of a snake before returning to normal. His golden eyes hold a hint of green in them now. Wait a second; a snake, god, unpopular, and wanting to win—all descriptions of Apep, an Egyptian god that was associated with darkness and chaos. That's just great.

"How do you expect me to help you?" Maybe if I keep him talking I could find a way to escape. He gives me a large smile, hands behind his back as he walks towards his desk.

"I need a magical vessel that can hold my essence minus the small problem of it exploding." So, this is going to be like in Supernatural when Lucifer wears Sam to the big showdown? "And having you here means my vessel will be here soon as well and we can get this show on the road. The other reason I need you here is so that I can absorb your magic to make my vessel even stronger; you do know who my vessel is, don't you?"

"Let me see, you're the god associated with darkness and chaos, considered a demon, and you have an enormous ego—I think I'll go with Mozenrath." He spins on his heel to face me, half-sitting on his desk with his arms outstretched like those TV hosts that give out cars and Hawaiian vacations.

"Ding, ding, ding—we have a winner, tell the girl what she's won!" I roll my eyes skyward, feeling agitated that he was somehow blocking me from using my magic. "Anyway, Ra and I are planning to have one of our famous fights, and if I win there will be no more sun; isn't that just great?" Oh yeah, freaking fantastic.

~Shani's POV~

"What do you mean my sister's missing?" Mozenrath sighs in exasperation as I repeat that question for the tenth time. Aladdin runs a hand through his thick hair, brown eyes filled with concern. Kat may have been one of the bad guys, but he was still worried about her safety. "I mean, she can't have just _vanished_for crying out loud!" I collapse back onto my bed, inhaling a long, shaky breath to try calm down.

"She came here after she completed her lesson and has yet to come back," Mozenrath says through gritted teeth. "That was three hours ago! Genie, have you been able to track her yet?" My big blue friend shakes his head sadly, holding a giant magnifying glass. "I should've known as much, you're useless when it comes to this." His dark eyes close as he attempts to focus on Kat. This would wear him out and he wanted it to be used as a last resort. If he could find her then him, Aladdin, and I would go track her down. We didn't need a big party bursting in and possibly getting her killed.

Jafar Junior's eyes open and he latches onto Aladdin's and my wrists. We vanish in a bit of blue smoke; when we reappear, we're in a dark room lit by torches. "Kat," I call out softly. There's a quiet moan behind us. I turn quickly and find my twin chained to the wall looking drained. "Kat!" Mozenrath cups her face in his hands as he assesses the extent of her injuries.

"At last," booms a happy voice behind us," our last guests have arrived! Time for the fun to start."

**Information:**

**Apophis is an evil god in ancient Egyptian religion, the deification of darkness and chaos and thus opponent of light; Apophis was viewed as the greatest enemy of Ra. As the personification of all that was evil, Apophis was seen as a giant snake/serpent**


	4. A new Arrival

~Kathryn's POV~

I give Moze a weak smile, eyes slightly glazed with pain as Apophis uses my magic to freeze them all in place—chaining Mozenrath and Aladdin to the same wall I'm on. Who knew having your magic taken from you could be so damn painful? Apophis comes forward, a smirk on his face as he takes all of us in: Shani looking shocked and confused, Aladdin looking pissed off, me in extreme pain, and Moze looking worried. Yay, team free will. Oh boy, we're all doomed! "You know, Mozey," Apophis starts, walking up to us. "This one here has spirit; I think when I win I'll take her to my bed." He uses one finger to tilt mt head towards him as he slowly leans closer until his lips are mere inches from mine.

"Ugh, I'd rather you kill me now and be done with it," I scowl, flinching away from the god. He chuckles, golden eyes glinting evilly in the torchlight—looking like a serpent's for a split second. Mozenrath's right hand clenches in a fist as he tries to use his magic, but with Apophis around his gauntlet might as well be an oven mitt. His eyebrows knit together as he realizes he cannot use his magic; growing frustrated. Apophis grabs Moze by his throat, squeezing slightly.

"Knock it off, Wonder Boy, I don't need my vessel exhausted before we get to the real fun." I look over at Shani, trying to gauge whether she was about to panic or not; she was still frozen in her spot by magic, looking around us in awe and slight fear. "Anyway, the thorn in my side should be here soon and I don't like damaged goods, understand?" Moze scowls, looking over at me instead of at the god. "I see." Apophis' voice is soft and dangerous as he lets go of Mozenrath and backhands me.

"Sonofabitch," I shout, bottom lip splitting open. My face felt like I just got zapped with lightening and then shoved in a freaking oven. If all gods are like this I'm goin' atheist, by golly! "Ah, if I get free my foot's finding its way up your ass!" Not the best time for my temper to flare...you shouldn't lose your temper and threaten a god with a bad temper of his own—the results aren't good. He grips the front of my top, pulling me forward.

"If I were you, I'd be more worried about your feet staying attached." My mouth hangs open slightly as I stare at him in horror. "What do you know, ladies and gentlemen, she _can_be taught!" He barely brushes his lips across my own, drawing more of my magic out of me. Excruciating pain rushes through me, and the longer his lips touch mine, the more pain I feel. "Mmm, power tastes so good." I take a long breath, letting out a pain-filled whimper, a tear sliding down my ashen cheek. "Does that bother you?" Mozenrath clenches his jaw in anger, wisely staying quiet. "What about you two; you're the heroes, right?"

"Leave her alone," Aladdin shouts, hands balled into fists as he attempts to break free of the god's power. "What do you want?" Apophis uses one finger to tap his chin.

"Isn't that question original? Let's see, I want to win and to do that I need this _darling_ Necromancer," he pinches Moze's cheek like old ladies tend to do to toddlers. "Does that answer your question?" Aladdin continues to struggle—Apophis using my magic to keep him quiet; the shit works better than duct tape. Why didn't I use that before—it would've come in handy when I was taking Algebra I. "Hmm, now, where was I again? Oh yes, that's right." He gets a seductive grin on his face as he starts towards me again, staring directly into my eyes. I am unable to look away as he draws closer, his eyes mesmerizing.

Before he can do anything, though, another person steps out of the shadow—tanned skin, bronze eyes lined with black kohl, and muscular; all in all, he was drop dead sexy. "Apophis," the new guy smirks. Apophis turns slowly to face him.

"Ra."

**Information:**

**In the mythology I've read Ra and Apophis' fights usually caused solar eclipses...I'm just goin' off what Google told me since I don't have very many books at hand (unfortunately), so it might not be entirely correct.**


	5. The Battle

~Shani's POV~

I watch with wide eyes as Ra approaches Aladdin with a supernatural grace—his bronze eyes show unimaginable power, an aura of light surrounding him. Aladdin is powerless to fight back as his eyes are drawn to Ra's, slowly the god disappears and Al drops to his knees, hands clutching at his head, letting out an agonized groan. When he stands again a few moments later his eyes are no longer the chocolate brown I've grown used to, but the cold bronze that shows just whom is controlling whom. Apophis does the same to Mozenrath once he's freed the necromancer from his bonds. Kathryn winces as Mozenrath lets out a small yelp of pain before he stands straight up with Apophis' gold eyes.

Ra and Apophis leap at each other, their faces seeming to morph as lightning flashes every now and again. Unnoticed by them, a woman appears, walking slowly over to me—her silver, cat-like eyes showing annoyance. She obviously didn't want to be here anymore than I did. She lets out a small purr as she walks over to me; my eyes lock on hers, lost in their silver depths. Then darkness consumes me…

~Kathryn's POV~

I watch as a woman takes over my twin, fighting against the chains that hold me in place. Slowly, my sister morphs into a lioness, joining in on the fight. It seems as if she's on Ra's side, but it's hard to tell from my vantage point. Indigo blasts of magic shoot towards Aladdin's body and he barely dodges them in time—Shani's body lunges forward and pins Apophis to the ground. Growling, I struggle harder, yelling obscenities at the gods and goddess. Seeing as she took control of my sister's past form so easily I'm going to assume she's Bast; otherwise known as Ra's protector or his daughter. Fuckin' great. Sighing, I thump my head against the wall, resigning myself to watching the big brawl. Bast roars as Apophis throws her against the wall. "Hey," I shout," no breaking my sister!" They pay me no mind and I notice that as soon as Apophis gets the lead the sky begins to get darker. "C'mon, whoever, get your ass in gear and give me my sorcerer back!" Stupid, no good, gods.

Apophis uses a mixture of mine and Mozey's magic against Ra, knocking him back a few feet. I look down at him with a bored expression. "I thought you were 'sposed to win most of these little trysts of yours." He growls, bronze eyes beginning to glow and a red beam of magic shoots towards Apophis, who, in Mozenrath's body, is barely able to dodge it. "Yeah, but if Mozey gets hurt I'll kill ya myself!"

Thanks to Aladdin's agile body, Ra is able to dodge many of Apophis' blows and land quite a few of his own. Bast leaps forward, her claws digging into Apophis' back. As she holds him down Ra moves forward, hands glowing a dangerous red. The gold eyes of Apophis flicker slightly, turning a familiar dark brown that I've grown so used to. They change back to gold, Apophis shaking his head.

My breath hitches and my eyes close tightly as Ra brings his fist down for the killing blow. A rush of air fills the room, forcing the air from my lungs—a loud boom of thunder following it. Gasping, I can feel a few tears escaping and running down my dirty, flushed cheeks. Pain radiates from every small move I make—feeling ten times worse than what Apophis had put me through moments before.

A quiet groan reaches my ears, but I'm too weak to even raise my head. My energy had been steadily draining the longer Apophis was here—leaching off me and my powers. I can feel warm sunlight on my face as the storm and darkness vanishes; no doubt because of Ra's victory. Mozenrath had better be alive or I swear...I just swear. "K-kat," mumbles Shani, as she walks over to me. "Are you okay?" Her voice is raspy, sounding so worn out from the inner struggle she must have put up.

"I've...been...better." My eyes are barely open and black shapes are floating around—caused by the migraine that is trying to form. Slowly, I begin to lose consciousness.

**Information:**

**Bast is depicted as either a fierce lioness or a woman with the head of a lion. She was seen as defender of the pharaoh, and consequently of the later chief male deity, Ra, who was also a solar deity, gaining her the titles _Lady of Flame_ and _Eye of Ra_.**


	6. Epilogue

~Mozenrath's POV~

I stare down at Kathryn, brushing a lock of her thick hair out of her face. She's been like this since I beat Apophis's hold on me, and Ra won two months ago—her body is trying to get its strength back from all the exertions that bastard put her through. I've actually prayed to Allah that she pulls through this alright, but every day the chances grow slimmer that she will wake up. "Come on, Kat, open your eyes for me," I whisper, one hand cupping her ashen cheek. She sighs, the only sign besides her shallow breathing that she's still alive. Having known her for the better part of a year and the bond that binds our magic I've, against my better judgment, began to develop feelings for her; a fact I've shared with no one.

**Four Days Later, 7:00 at Night, Agrabah**

A soft touch on my cheek wakes me, Gauntlet glowing a light blue. When my eyes adjust to the glow of my gauntlet I can make out a weak smile on Kathryn's lips, her dark eyes glinting with familiar mischief. My own eyes widen with shock and relief as the woman I've watched over carefully sits up in the large bed the Sultan graciously provided and kisses my forehead—long hair forming a curtain around us. "You're awake." She nods slowly, looking into my eyes and running her fingertips over my cheek down to my lips.

"I'm awake." Her voice wavers slightly, still holding the melodious note I was sure I would never hear again. She lays back down, half-lying on my bare chest. I watch as she licks her bottom lip—only now do I realize how full it is while her top one is thin. "I ain't dust in the wind yet." Another of her references I can't figure out; her southern accent thick. She thinks her accent is annoying, but I like it—it's part of her. "How long have I been out?"

"Only a couple of months, nothing to worry about." Her eyes widen with shock as I continue to watch her, curling a strand of her long hair around one of my fingers—always touching her to make sure this isn't just some sick dream and I would wake up to find her still unconscious. Sighing, I pull her closer to me, my lips resting on the top of her head. She smelled like cinnamon, a scent I've grown to like. She smiles up at me, slowly regaining the color in her face—what color there ever was anyway.

"Sheesh, with that much beauty sleep I gotta be pretty damn good lookin'." I frown down at her, shaking my head. After the verbal, and sometimes physical, abuse she suffered from her father because she could control dark magic, she'd developed low self-esteem. "Don't give me that look."

"You should try to get some sleep," I state as she attempts to get up and fails miserably.

"I've been sleeping for two months." Pulling her against me, I begin to kiss down her neck—knowing exactly where to bite that causes her the most pleasure. That'll get her sit down.


End file.
